


Curiosity

by pajama_cats



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Lukas notices an increase number of cats within the castle walls.





	Curiosity

One, two..

Lukas counts each feline he passes within the castle walls.

Three, four..

Surely it was okay for them to be here since they weren't being a nuisance.

Five, six..

Some laid together in the light and others rested in the shade.

Seven, eight..

 _‘Or perhaps this is just the local hot spot for cats.’_ Lukas muses to himself, trailing his fingers down a cat that passes him by. He hadn't really noticed the wide variety of cats, not paying them no mind until Clive brought it to his and Forsyth’s attention.

If they didn't cause any harm he didn't see the problem. He figured they'd flock more to the ports due to all the fish, but they seemed to enjoy it here. He can't blame them considering the feeling is mutual.

_“It wouldn't hurt to ask our king about.. This situation, right Lukas?”_

It was suggested that he be the one to check on Alm despite them all sharing a close bond. Or rather Clive thought it'd be best if he was the one to do so. By now he's sure others have noticed the closeness of his and Alm’s relationship; something neither were ashamed of, but also not announcing it from the castle balcony.

It was quite peaceful and they were both satisfied with that.

Alm hadn't been distressed either, in fact he's surprised Clive didn't notice his love for cats on their journey through Zofia. Lukas always noticed how Alm would go out of his way to pet every cat he spotted. Cooing and praising every feline that he got to pamper.

It was quite an adorable scene to watch.

“Lukas! Ho, Lukas!”

Forsyth’s voice shakes Lukas off his walk down memory lane as he jogs over to him with a cat following behind him.

“Yes, Forsyth?” Lukas smiles and eyes the cat curiously. The color pattern of the light calico is interesting, but the bored blue eyes are what catch Lukas’s attention.

“I counted exactly twenty-two cats on my patrol around the castle. Gods, I hadn't noticed them until Sir Clive spoke of them..”

“Likewise, Forsyth. No need to look sullen over it. Though that one seems pretty fond of you.” He has to hold back a laugh at the tired expression Forsyth wears at the mention of said cat. Usually animals didn't phase him.

“You-” Forsyth sighs at the sight of the cat resting against his boot, but kneels down to pick up the cat anyway. “He's been trailing after me and lounging around after I found him resting near an orange tree. Look at him! It's as if he's grumpy at me for simply walking around even though he didn't need to follow.” Despite his exasperation there’s a hint of a smile tugging on the green knight’s lips.

“Doesn't that remind you of a certain someone?” This time Lukas allows himself to laugh quietly at Forsyth's baffled expression. Realization swept through him like a whirlwind; as if he hadn't noticed the striking similarities until Lukas voiced the obvious.

“... Maybe I'll keep him in my quarters.” With a defeated sigh, Forsyth sets the cat back down and pats its head. “Also, I saw Sir Alm heading towards the castle garden if you're looking for him.” Forsyth flashes him a smile and heads back into the castle with his new feline companion following along. Lukas watches in amusement wondering how well Python would take to the cat.

*******

“Alm?”

The king of Zofia raises his head from the bench he sits on, along with a tabby cat resting peacefully on his lap. They both paint a serene picture; flowers surrounding them along with the sunset marking that the day was coming close to an end.

“Oh! Hey Lukas, what brings you here? I don't think I've been gone that long for a search party to be sent out.” Alm smiles at his own joke and pats the seat next to him, which Lukas doesn't hesitate to take. The moment Alm’s hand lays down is the moment Lukas rests his on top of of the other. Fingers trace gently across the brand on the back of his hand.

“Fret not, we know you're in good hands. Or should I say paws.” Lukas matches Alm’s smile by petting the cat. It doesn't seem phased until purring can be heard.

“I think he likes you.” Alm sounds delighted by the observation, genuinely glad that his significant other and a cat got along.

“I would hope so. Even Forsyth made a new friend as well.” Lukas laughs softly at the beaming smile Alm gives him. Maybe he had a goal to have them befriend the felines. “There's been an increasing number of cats. They haven't caused much trouble for you, have they?” Honestly it's a question that was already answered- already obvious. But he knew if he didn't ask Clive would bring up the matter again.

“Course not. My home is their home.” Alm directs his smile down to the cat on his lap, but it wavers as he looks back up at Lukas. “You don't mind them, do you?”

Worried and anxious, a look he hated on Alm.

“I don't mind them.” Lukas squeezes his hand reassuringly and doesn't miss the sigh of relief Alm breathes out. “I was only reported there were more than usual. Perhaps they flock to you naturally.” Lukas smiles as soft as ever, a loving look he only gave for Alm. Full of fondness that has Alm looking away bashfully.

“They don't cause any trouble, other than running off with some oranges.” Alm makes a face, though it was clear even that didn't bother him. “Plus, Sir Purr enjoys all his feline friends.”

“Sir Purr? I wasn't aware you knighted the tabby.” Lukas chuckles and gently ruffles the cat’s hair. It looks up at him before rolling on its back and stretches out.

“I still have to knight the others,” Alm pauses and bites back a laugh. “Once I think up some names for them, that is.”

“Perhaps we can come up with some tonight? It'd make for.. An interesting pillow talk.” He can feel fingers squeeze back on his, as if thrilled by the idea.

“Absolutely, I'd love that.”

They share a kiss beneath the orange painted sky and return to the castle; hand in hand along with Sir Purr carefully cradled in Lukas’s arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the second anniversary of Shadows of Valentia and because I love this ship ahh 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
